¿Amor?¿Amistad?
by CeShIrE
Summary: UA... mi primer fic... el corazón de una mujuer que entrega todo... FINAL TRISTE
1. Prólogo

Nota: Este fic, esta inspirado en la serie de Candy Candy, pero todo cambia. Los personajes son propiedad de sus autoras. También he tomado algunas ideas de diferentes animes. Y jamás he escrito una historia, me especializo en criticas y ensayos, pero espero que les agrade. Oh! Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía =(

¿AMOR? ¿AMISTAD? Introducción:

"En este pequeño planeta llamado Tierra, se crean vidas, a las que se les otorga distintos destinos.

Al mismo tiempo que nace una, otra de esas vidas llega a su fin. En ese breve período de tiempo, viven varias vidas hasta que fallecen.

Acaso...

¿La humanidad está controlada por el destino...?... ¿Puede ser alterado?... Si el destino de las personas es controlado por alguien, ¿Quién es dicha persona?... ¿El destino esta predeterminado?" (Fragmento tomado de la película de Sailor Moon S =P)

No, para mí cada quien construye su destino... por medio de su libertad. Supongo que en algún momento... tuvimos que luchar por ella... no todo se consigue fácil... siempre estamos en constante búsqueda... depende de cada uno hacer corto su camino... y elegir su destino.


	2. Mi mundo

Capítulo 1: Mi mundo...

El mundo esta lleno de millones de personas y cosas, así como el mío. Pero en mi mundo todo parece desierto y sin vida. Mi nombre es Candice White y esta es mi historia...

Soy huérfana y he vivido por 15 años en una casa hogar con dos maravillosas damas a las que considero mis madres. Mi mejor amiga, Annie fue adoptada a las 10 años por una buena familia, también mi amigo Tom. ¿Por qué nadie me adopta a mí?

Decidí salir de viaje, encontrar mi camino y talvez, sólo talvez, encontrar a la persona que fue hecha sólo para mí...

Quiero encontrar la felicidad...

Deseaba encontrar mi destino, llegue a una cafetería en la cual he trabajado durante 6 meses, por las noches estudió enfermería. Me gusta ayudar a la gente. Pero...

Deseo encontrar a esa persona... entre todas estas personas, quiero que me encuentre y se enamoré de mí.

Pero... ¿en verdad existe... una persona que fue hecha sólo para mí? Y si existe ¿Yo seré la persona más especial para esa persona?, ¿qué lugar ocuparé en su corazón?, ¿Qué espera esa persona de mí? Una voz en mi interior me dice que Nada, pero yo creo que sí debe esperar algo de mí, porque de lo contrario esa persona no se fijará en mí por lo que soy y no estará conmigo.

¿Dónde estas? El latir de mi corazón me dice que en un lugar muy cercano. Pero... ¿qué haré si no te gusto?, ¿serías capaz de fijarte en... alguien más?

En cierta ocasión, perdí lo más valioso para mí... Hace mucho tiempo... pasé por un terrible sufrimiento.

Parte de ese sufrimiento lo guardo en mi pecho... se trata de un enorme desconsuelo. Anthony me dijo adiós. El decir adiós significa que esa persona ya nunca más estará a tu lado... que ya no podrás verla, auque lo desees... y eso es algo muy doloroso.

Anthony era hijo de una buena familia, los Andrey, nos hicimos buenos amigos, también sus primos me agradaba mucho, Stear y Archie, pero secretamente Anthony era mi preferido. Nos conocimos en la Colina de Pony, para Anthony ese lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos. Ahí lo llevaban su difunta madre, Pauna, y su tío William cuando era pequeño.

En una de esas reuniones familiares que hacen las familias de la alta sociedad organizaron una cacería y él, Anthony, se cayó de un caballo. Antes de esa cacería él me dijo adiós, como si supiera que jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

Durante mucho tiempo me encerré en un mundo de tristeza y soledad.

Y aquí estoy... buscando... esta vez no importa que tan triste sea... deseo encontrar a esa persona...

Un nuevo día comienza todo es igual. Pero...

¿Tú quién eres?

Ven conmigo.

¿Qué vas a hacer con tu mano?, ¿Quieres que te dé la mía?

Sí.

¿Adónde me llevas?

Quiero llevarte a la felicidad...

Llévame,

a un lugar lejano y distinto.

Quiero encontrar la felicidad...

a tu lado,


	3. A tu lado

Capítulo 2: A tu lado

Al fin, una persona que habite mi mundo; esa persona es muy especial para mí, él me llenó de felicidad... él compartió su tiempo conmigo... él se convirtió en mi ideal... Se convirtió en mi sueño...

El amor,

es mi sueño más grande.

Un sueño hermoso,

que nadie jamás haya visto.

Un hermoso amor,

que jamás será destruido por alguien.

Su nombre era Albert... lo conocí después de la muerte de Anthony. Al principio fuimos buenos amigos, pero desde hace unos meses me enamoré de él.

Cuando Anthony murió Albert fue mi amigo incondicionalmente, él me ayudo a salir de la oscuridad.

De alguna forma, todo el tiempo... me contenía para no decírselo. Quizá era porque en realidad... me asustaba lo que diría.

Pero no este día... lo sabría.

... Mira lo que encontré...

¡Lo bajaste del nido!

Claro que no... se cayo del nido.

Oye... ¿para qué lo dejaste ir?, nos lo hubiéramos comido...

Debes estar bromeando.

No... tengo hambre...

Caníbal

No aguantas nada. Sólo quería hacerte reír... por lo general no te callas... te noto seria...

No digas eso...

Creo saber cuál es la razón.

¿Qué dices?...

Dímelo... no me gusta verte así... ¿Me amas?

Yo... Negaría a mi corazón si... si... te dijera que no... pero no es así... te amo...

Amor...

Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra

más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo.

Anda, ven a mi lado, juntos cantaremos

una canción interminable. ¡Dios mío, por favor,

muéstrame el verdadero amor, más ardiente

que el mismo fuego!

Anda, abrázame y dame un beso,

muéstrame un amor interminable.

¡Dios mío!, por favor muéstrame el verdadero amor más azul que el mismo cielo

Fue en ese momento, cuando nada me importó. Sólo corrí en dirección equivocada... o correcta, según se vea. Me pregunto si me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo de otra forma.

Llévame,

a esa gran felicidad.

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento,

y también, mi último deseo.

Llévame.

Para olvidar la realidad,

y quedarme en es este mundo lleno de ilusiones.

Donde puedo pensar en ti, para siempre.

Pero...

¿En verdad él era feliz a mi lado?

"No lo sé pero... la felicidad depende de cada persona. Hay gran diversidad y cada persona es distinta aunque en el exterior se vean tristes... debe haber una gran felicidad en su interior. Las mentes y corazones de las personas tienen distintas formas dependiendo del tiempo y el espacio donde se encuentren.

Por eso...

Probablemente, la felicidad no sólo posee una forma. Entonces..." (Fragmento tomado de Chobits)

¿En verdad él es feliz a mi lado? Quiero pensar que sí.

Pienso que es bueno encontrar la felicidad.

Pero... "ellos" vendrían a intervenir...

Continuará...

Notas:

Yo no me atrevo a poner "Notas de la Autora" porque no me considero merecedora de ese adjetivo.

Espero que les este gustando esta historia diferente de "Candy Candy" muy pronto aparecerá Terry.

Por favor me gustaría saber su opinión.

Tal vez me digan "deja de publicar estas tonterías"

La verdad sólo tiene escasas 15 hojas, pero quise publicar la mitad para conocer la opinión de las lectoras y tal vez continuar con esta historia para hacerla más grande.

Ceshire…


	4. Sigue tu camino

Capítulo 3: Sigue tu camino...

Albert siempre estuvo con "ellos". Todo el tiempo lo compartí con "ellos", jamás desaparecerían. Eso lo sabía muy bien.

Sin embargo, yo no deje de gustarle, no importo que yo no pudiera cumplir sus sueños... al menos eso quiero pensar.

"Ellos" no podían incrementar o disminuir los sentimientos que Albert sentía por mí. Los corazones de las personas cambian con facilidad pero hay algunos que no pueden cambiarse.

Yo no pude combatir contra "ellos"... no pude contra ese sentimiento de simpatía que él sentía por otras personas.

"Ellos"... sus recuerdos, su pasado...

Cuando me enamore de él... había pequeños detalles con los que no contaba... alguien más ya lo había hecho feliz...

Él me hizo feliz pero... siempre estaba el recuerdo de ayer... de ayer...

Su nombre era Scraia una amiga y su pareja del pasado. La chica que lo había amado y... que él había amado igual.

¿Cómo competir contra ella... si se es sólo alguien "común"? Esa soy yo... una perdedora sin remedio. Simplemente no hay forma. ¿O sí?

Junto con esa persona... poco a poco... fui encontrando la felicidad.

Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.

Tus caricias y tu voz me harán olvidarlo todo,

rompiendo las cadenas que mantienen

atados a mi corazón y a mis pies.

Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.

Albert creía que yo podía cumplir sus sueños.

Pero sólo existía una cosa que yo no podía cumplir... y esa persona me lo pidió. Y la verdad... lo amaba, aunque... a él no le guste por ser tal y como soy... él intentó cambiar mi personalidad... si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta...

La persona de la que estoy enamorada... ojalá esa persona sintiera lo mismo, Albert sigue enamorado de un recuerdo, el recuerdo de Scraia. Lo quiero, y me gustaría que él me amará con la misma intensidad. Albert sabe lo que siento, pero no soy correspondida porque él siempre amará a su recuerdo.

¿Por qué las personas viven ligadas al pasado?

Pero hoy al fin comprendí porque no me puede amar...

Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, pero...

¿Pero?... Lamento mucho ser una molestia para ti...

No me refiero a eso, simplemente no quiero que vuelva a pasar... No quiero que alguien sufra por mí...

Lo lamento mucho... no soy lo que tú esperabas...

En ese momento comencé a llorar...

¡No es eso!, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté?

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Mi novia, Scraia, llego a quererme mucho... mi vida era un caos total, pero ella fue... la persona a la que más quise... Pero ella... falleció por mí. ¡Salvo mi vida sacrificando la suya! Mi novia tan linda se murió en mis brazos y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que la amaba hoy y siempre... Cuando ella cerro sus ojos... jamás los volvió a abrir... y yo sólo estaba contemplándola... Scraia murió... y a mí, me costo mucho trabajo aceptarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Albert seco sus lágrimas y yo estaba atónita...

No podía olvidarla. Más bien, ansiaba olvidarla. Cuando apareciste en mi vida, no podía creerlo... ¡Eras idéntica a ella! Vi en ti a mi novia... Pero tú no eres mi novia...

...

Admito que estuve cerca de ti porque quería que tú fueras ella. Pero sólo fueron pensamientos... algo que nunca se pudo materializar. Por más que trataba de lograr que tú fueras como ella, nada funcionó porque tú eres una persona muy diferente.

Entiendo... nunca estuviste a mi lado por mí, sólo me usaste para reemplazar a esa persona.

Al principio, así lo fue... pero finalmente comprendí que nadie puede ocupar el lugar de un ser querido. Así es... jamás podrás reemplazar a mi novia, ni a alguien más... Pero recuerda... que nadie puede reemplazar tu lugar Candice...

¿No hay nadie que pueda reemplazarme?

Cuando mi novia falleció, yo deje de sonreír... pensé que nunca más iba a disfrutar de la vida. Pero tú estuviste ahí y volví a sonreír.

Siempre seré tu amiga.

Lo sé... Tú siempre serás Candice... no importa el parecido entre ustedes.

¿No te afectará el parecido?

No, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado... que seas mi amiga aunque yo este lejos.

Albert pronto partirá... no quiero dejarlo ir... pero... sé que no se quedará si yo no me convierto en lo que él desea... Porque si lo hago... él me contemplará y me amará como su creación, su ideal pero... después se aburrirá y me abandonará... y yo no volvería a ser la misma.


	5. El color del corazón

Capítulo 4: El color del corazón

La noche es fría, las hojas de los árboles caen al más leve movimiento del aire. La luna llana de este décimo día de noviembre ilumina toda la bóveda celeste, dándome una visión espectacular.

¿Qué pasa contigo Terrence?

¡Ya no soporto ser así!, ¡Es por eso que ellos no me quieren!, ¡No hay nada por lo que tenga que seguir vivo!

¡SOY MUY DÉBIL!

Por favor mátame

¿Qué dices?

Mátame...

Terrence... ¿qué estas diciendo?

Pero... por favor que no duela...

Vi su arma apuntarme directo al corazón, pero algo en mí despertó

¡No me mates!, ¡No quiero morir! Tengo miedo... mucho miedo. ¡Me detesto!, ¡Qué cosa estoy haciendo? ¡Quiero seguir viviendo! Tal vez... tal vez sea rebelde y débil. Aún así tengo deseos y sueños, pero nunca me serán concedidos. Sin embargo, quiero vivir.

¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ah! Otra vez ese sueño...

Desde hace 3 meses me trasferí al Londres, la escuela de enfermeras me ha enviado para que me titule en este país. El examen final fue ayer, así que hoy tengo la tarde libre, me dirijo al parque. Hay un joven acostado en una banca, tal vez tuvo una pesadilla porque se ve nervioso y asustado. Siempre he pensado que la mejor manera de hacer sentir mejor a una persona es una sonrisa.

Parece como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo... mi soledad fue interrumpida del modo más inesperado.

Yo no me moví, no así ella que avanzaba sutilmente en silencio y que me miraba... parecía reflejar fielmente la estrellada noche y la imponente luna en sus ojos esmeralda. Sentí paz a mi alrededor.

Pero esa paz no fue duradera. Su fin lo dicto un leve movimiento de la desconocida.

La misteriosa chica se presentaba con un "HOLA" y una sonrisa como saludo universal.

No sabía que pensar, estaba confundido. Hubo unos minutos de silencio... pero fueron como horas para mí. Ella no dejaba de mirar al cielo como tratando de ver algo dentro de las estrellas.

Hola

Mi nombre es Candice. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Terrence

Disculpa... ¿Estas bien?

¿Qué?

¿Te sientes mal?

¿Yo?

Pregunto si estas bien. Te vi desde lejos y pensé que te pasaba algo...

No, lo siento... Estoy muy bien. Me quede dormido, eso es todo. Y... dime ¿qué haces aquí?

Estudio enfermería y me voy a titular. ¿Y tú?

Yo vivo aquí, pero no por gusto. Mi padre no me deja otra opción y mi madre no me quiere cerca.

¿Cómo? ¡Qué crueles!

Mientras esa chica se indignaba, yo recuerdo que quise aparentar normalidad... también recuerdo que lograba lo opuesto.

¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Mi sueño... lo que siempre he querido ser... lo que más deseo es ser... actor. Pero tengo miedo de no alcanzar mi meta. Mis padres me lo impedirán. Me rindo... hace unos meses trate de correr hacia mi meta, pero... me caí y ya no puedo levantarme...

No digas eso...

¿Qué?

Ninguna persona tiene el derecho de atarte. Sea cual sea el camino que elijas siempre habrá alguien que te apoye... y si no consigues cumplir tu sueño una vez, debes levantarte y correr hacía él de nuevo. Nunca dudes de lo qué quieres, porque sólo se presenta una oportunidad.

Notas:

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Sandra (mi primera lectora) y Beatriz (la segunda)

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado. Sólo faltan 3 capítulos.

Ceshire…


	6. Parecidos, pero no iguales

Capítulo 5: Parecidos pero no iguales

¡Qué bonita es, Terrence! Pero... ¿Cambiaste de gustos? Tú me dijiste que odiabas a las niñas.

Te atacaré...

¿Eso piensas hacerle a la pobre?

¿Estas loco? Te estaba diciendo a ti Charlie.

Cuando te conocí, me dijiste que no soportabas a las mujeres más jóvenes que tú porque no tienen experiencia.

Es cierto, pero ella es diferente. Su nombre es Candice. Desconozco su apellido.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeralda.

Hola

Hola... ¿no has dormido?

No, porque quería cuidarte espero que no te haya molestado. Me asuste mucho cuando te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa, imagino que tu familia estará muy preocupada.

No, es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por mí.

El lugar de dónde vienes ¿hay alguien a quien puedas llamar familia?

Sí, dos madres y muchos hermanitos.

¿Estabas en ese lugar desde que naciste?

Sí.

¿Alguien te obligo a permanecer ahí?

No. Yo estuve por voluntad propia

Tus ojos tienen un bonito color verde.

¿No vas a preguntarme?

¿Qué, Candice?

Pues muchas cosas.

Ya veo, quieres que yo te pregunte... ¿y qué ganaría con eso?

No lo sé...

Te llevaré a casa.

Sabía que era peligroso caminar tan noche con Candice a mi lado, pero tenía la esperanza de que él no apareciera esta noche...

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Duquesito!

No voy a permitir que me sigas llamando así, Neil.

Duquesito... ¿pero qué dices? Si ese nombre te queda muy bien... tú siempre tan lindo y lleno de energía.

¿Me estabas buscando?

No, tanto el duquesito como la princesita, llaman mucho la atención, créeme... Esta noche tengo ganas de divertirme, así que entrégame a la niña y te dejaré... por un tiempo.

No, esta niña es mi novia y si quieres podemos pelar como en los viejos tiempos.

Sabía que esta pelea no sería nada fácil, así que me volví para darle instrucciones a Candice.

En cuanto te de la señal corres.

Sí.

No importa lo que suceda conmigo, debes huir.

Terrence, no sabes el gusto que me da pelear contigo de nuevo.

¿Acaso no hay alguien que juegue contigo, Neil? Apuesto que todo Londres debe odiarte.

Terrence comenzó a pelar. Yo trate de huir, pero los acompañantes del tal Neil no me lo permitieron y eso desconcentro a Terrence y Neil aprovecho para golpearlo.

Sabía que me harías una mala jugada.

Te dije que tú y yo tendríamos una pelea, pero no te prometí que no tocaría a la jovencita.

Neil intento golpear a Terrence, pero alguien intervino era... ¡Albert!

¿Qué hago aquí?

Quedaste inconsciente después de recibir varios golpes de ese sujeto.

¿Tú quién eres?

Él es un viejo amigo, su nombre es Albert.

Fue una suerte que los encontrará. Toma esto, calmará el dolor.

No soporto el sabor de la medicina.

Pues entonces, no te la tomes... Terrence.

Albert me dejo a solas con Terrence. Él se levanto de la cama con algo de trabajo y me miro fijamente ¿Terrence, qué tiene tus ojos que me hipnotizan?

¿Por qué no huiste?

No quería irme. Ni yo misma sé, pero no quería apartarme de ti

Esas palabras mejor deberías guardarlas para el sujeto de quien te enamores.

¿Te duele?

No... ya me tome la medicina, aunque no me gusta mucho el sabor.

Tienes muchas cicatrices...

Sí, las muestras de amor de mi padre.

¿Y también tienes muchas en tu corazón?

No lo sé... ¿Tú, acaso no eres feliz?

No lo soy del todo...Yo sí tengo muchas cicatrices...

A partir de ese momento decidí escuchar lo que me dijera sin cuestionar...

¿Magia?, ¿Un sueño? Cualquier cosa es buena para justificar lo fantástica que era Candice. Me dejo sin palabras... la confusión se torno más grande.

Notas:

Para este capítulo me auxilie mucho de un manga llamado "Clover"

Espero que les guste, muchas gracias a Sandra, Beatriz y Mirzam. Este capítulo es para ustedes.

Nos vemos pronto (espero =P)...

Ceshire…


	7. Amor

Capítulo 6: Amor

Amor...

Quizá te cause risa, pero se trata de la palabra

más hermosa que existe en todo el mundo.

Anda, ven a mi lado, juntos cantaremos

una canción interminable. ¡Dios mío, por favor,

muéstrame el verdadero amor, más ardiente

que el mismo fuego!

Anda, abrázame y dame un beso,

muéstrame un amor interminable.

¡Dios mío!, por favor muéstrame el verdadero amor más azul que el mismo cielo

AMOR...

Escucha los susurros de tu corazón, me refiero a la verdadera

voz de tu interior... escúchala con atención,

ella te dirá en dónde se encuentra

ese amor verdadero que buscas, y quién te lo ofrecerá...1

¿Reír, compartir sentimientos. Eso es ¿realmente salir con alguien?

"Tanto tiempo ha pasado y la verdad, no puedo explicar cómo paso pero... me enamoré de ella y es curioso como comencé a ver las cosas diferentes de lo que son en realidad. Por un tiempo no quise aceptar a aquella mujer que me había cautivado, pero no pude... despertó en mí nuevas emociones

Aún recuerdo esa conversación... Teníamos varias semanas de no vernos, en nuestros tiempos libres ambos paseábamos y nos conocíamos más. Ella me contó su pasado y sus decepciones; yo le conté de mis padres y mi soledad.

Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.

Tus caricias y tu voz me harán olvidarlo todo,

rompiendo las cadenas que mantienen

atados a mi corazón y a mis pies.

Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.

¿Sabes? Siendo de una familia notable, es normal que nunca me faltara nada. Me acostumbre a hacer mi voluntad.

Esos explica muchas cosas...

¿A qué te refieres?

Cuando te conocí eras egoísta, terco y tus acciones eran impredecibles, pero sobre todo pensé que sólo eras un chico con una cara bonita... Desde entonces no has cambiado en absoluto.

Así es... no he cambiado desde que te conocí... Nunca me entendiste.

Cierto nunca te he entendido, pero te acepto como eres. Quien cambió fui yo ¿No sientes nada, Terry? No hay forma de que tú vivas tu vida solo.

Tú me has enseñado que no estoy solo, que si sigo encerrándome en mi mundo sin preocuparme por los demás... terminaré arrepintiéndome por no haber hecho lo que realmente deseaba.

¿Y qué deseas, Ven?

Decirte que por ti tengo un sentimiento que no sé explicar. Es un ardiente fuego que me abrasa el corazón y que me hiela el pensamiento. Sí, eso es... te amo.

Fue entonces... que dije esas palabras; por impulso y cambiaron nuestro destino. Ahora que lo pienso esa fue nuestra última oportunidad.

¿Por qué pensamos que sería tan fácil? Hubo muchas cosas en las que no pensamos. No comprendíamos qué tan seria fue nuestra relación.

Yo también te amo... pero...

La verdad... lo amo, pero él tiene que irse, tiene que seguir su sueño, no quiero dejarlo ir... sé que se quedará por mí, no me atrevo a destruir su sueño y aunque quisiera tenerlo junto a mí... sé que su destino es otro y no pienso irrumpir en él. Jamás nadie nos atrapará, es triste la despedida... pero sé que nos volveremos a ver.

¿Pero?

¿Cuál es tu sueño, Terry?

¿Mi sueño? Estar contigo por siempre

"No... en este punto ¿cuáles son tus sentimientos sobre tus sueños, de esos sueños que perseguías... que aún persigues?

Tú sabes que mi padre nunca lo aceptará...

No debería haber reglas o límites para los sueños, no te los pongas tú, amor.

No quiero alejarme de ti...

Terry... yo te amo. Antes... ahora... tú eres mi felicidad. Y yo espero que cumplas tus sueños... yo quiero que seas muy feliz" (Fragmento de I'S)

Llévame.

Para olvidar la realidad,

y quedarme en ese mundo lleno de ilusiones.

Donde puedo pensar en ti, para siempre.

Llévame.

A esa gran felicidad...

Dijo que me alcanzaría. No lo dudo, pero sólo espero que esto no sea una emoción pasajera.

Terry decidió enfrentar a su padre y para cumplir su sueño de ser actor.

Su cara estaba llena de alegría cuando me contó lo que le dijo su padre: "Esta bien, Terry. Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras"

Yo debo quedarme en esta cuidad 6 meses más para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo Terry, te lo prometo.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín del hospital como tantas otras veces, mientras escribía una carta para Terry. Imaginaba su encuentro: como la tomaría en sus brazos y le daría un largo y cálido besos, ¡serían muy felices! Pero en segundos volvió a su cabeza ¿por qué no le había escrito en todo ese tiempo? Sin pensarlo comenzó a llorar, sin darse cuenta de que había empapado la hoja de la carta que minutos antes escribía, comenzó a sacudirla y en su desesperación la rompió; aventó la pluma, golpeo el suelo con los puños y se llevo las manos a los ojos, no comprendía el porqué de la actitud de Terry.

Volveré a nacer, por mí. La razón por la que no me

sentía triste, era porque valoraba la felicidad de

tenerte a mi lado... pero comprendí el dolor de

la soledad hasta que experimenté el temor

de perderte.

Corrió al parque. Ahí, ya un poco más tranquila, se sentó en un columpio y sintió como alguien comenzaba a mecerla, al volver la vista vio a Albert, ella sonrió con tristeza disfrazada de ternura, que le rompió el corazón al joven rubio.

¿Por qué estas tan triste, Candy?

Yo estoy bien, es melancolía ¿Sabes? En cuatro días me voy de aquí.

¿Te encontrarás con él, verdad?

Eso es lo que tenemos planeado

Entonces deja de llorar y sonríe, Terry debe estar muy ocupado preparando todo para tu llegada y sumado a su trabajo no creo que tenga mucho tiempo libre, Candy.

Tienes razón, Albert. Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Ambos rubios se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se hicieron la promesa de reencontrarse nuevamente, ninguno de los dos imagino que el destino no se los permitiría.

¿Por qué tarda tanto el barco? Si yo estuviera esperando a Segu, seguramente el barco hubiera llegado hace horas, pero es Candy, mi Candy quien llega en ese barco... ese barco que trae a quien amo... a quien amo es a Candy... Candy...

Terry... ¿por qué no me escribiste?

Estaba asustado... tenía miedo. No quería enamorarme, no quería tener la responsabilidad de quererte, no quería tener la culpa de lastimarte.

Terry...

Pero este tiempo lejos me permitió darme cuenta de que te necesito a mí lado, pero no por necesidad más bien para complementarme...

Lo siento Terry... pensé que querías terminar conmigo...

No digas eso... yo seré un gran actor; y me pagarán así que iré a casa. Vas a estar haciendo la comida, pero como eres muy mala y lenta no has hecho más que la mitad. Pero yo digo: "No importa, vamos a comer fuera" Así que nos llevamos a los niños a cenar algo rico. Entonces habláramos de cómo extrañamos estos días y cómo una noche nos reíamos de esto porque pensábamos que las cosas eran terribles, pero no había de qué preocuparse y nos decíamos que era porque estábamos al lado del otro.

Todo ha sido un éxito rotundo, "Otelo" fue la mejor obra y que ella este compartiendo este momento conmigo me hace feliz. Ahí esta, frente a mí, devorando el pastel de chocolate, seguramente no imagina que encontrará un anillo, aunque tal vez también lo devoré.

¿Hoe?

¿Qué pasa, Candy?

Creo que había una piedra en mi pastel

¿Piedra?

Sí, mira

Si hubiera tenido el poder de detener el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho para mirar siempre esa escena. Al principio llena de curiosidad por ver la "piedra", su confusión al ver un anillo, su mirada llena de interrogantes mirándome como nunca, su alegría al pararse de la silla y abrazarme, su pasión al besarme...

De esta forma... es como en verdad me gustas. Somos torpes e inexpertos. No sabemos qué será de nuestro futuro, pero ambos decidimos una sola cosa: vamos a amarnos.

Soy feliz,

con sólo estar a tu lado.

Soy feliz,

con sólo verte sonreír.

Fue una sensación extraña, pero a la vez linda. Vivir junto a Terry, ser su esposa es maravilloso. Hace 2 meses nos casamos, por las mañanas yo trabajo y en las tardes hago mis deberes como esposa. No fue nada fácil al principio, pero sí muy divertido. Creo que Terry ha resultado envenenado cientos de veces.

Llévame,

a esa gran felicidad.

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento,

y también, mi último deseo.

Llévame.

Para olvidar la realidad,

y quedarme en es este mundo lleno de ilusiones.

Donde puedo pensar en ti, para siempre.

Espacio para charlar:

Este capítulo lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quería publicarlo junto al epílogo porque creo que al leerlos por separado no dejaría el mismo significado.

Anabell, muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero sobre todo por tu maravillosa amistad. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho y lamento no ser de mucha ayuda a veces, pero yo no suelo ser muy expresiva con respecto a mis sentimientos (al menos Noé entiende esto =P)

¡Ay, amiga! Soy muy feliz con él y me alegra que todo haya pasado tan rápido e inesperado.

Este fic te lo dedico especialmente a ti ¿por qué? Bueno, creo que al igual que Candy, tú también encontrarás a esa persona ideal. Veme a mí, tuve que vivir 3 largos y tortuosos años con aquel, pero no me arrepiento de ninguna decisión tomada, gracias a ellas hoy estoy en este lugar y con mi precioso.

Sigue adelante niña, ánimo.

Te quiero...

Gracias a Sandra, Beatriz y Mirzam; niñas espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias por la paciencia.

Ceshire…

1


	8. Epìlogo

Epílogo

Candy es maravillosa. Ella siempre me recibe con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo. Cuando pasa algo desagradable, me consuela y cuando sucede una cosa buena, juntos compartimos esa alegría. Candy me gustas tanto que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Aún recuerdo nuestra boda...

Volveré a nacer, por ti. Mandaré mi pasado en

Pequeñas nubes ondulantes. Mientras que mi futuro,

Dejaré que el viento se lo lleve,

Sin temor, sin prisas, sin detenerse

Quiero volver a nacer entre tus brazos.

Volveré a nacer, por ti, convirtiendo la dicha

que tuve al conocerte, en un tenue resplandor de luz...

Después de que me besaste aceptaste con la misma alegría de siempre. Celebramos nuestra boda en un pequeño restaurante. Nos casamos en noviembre. Compré las argollas y las colocamos en nuestros dedos. Tal vez mucha gente pensó que eso era una tontería, pero yo fui muy feliz al pensar que tú estarías a mi lado, con esa gran sonrisa para siempre. Pero... han pasado 3 años desde que nos casamos y comenzaste a perder tu energía...

Una pequeña gota de preocupación ha surgido en mi interior y está formando ondas en mi corazón que estremecen todo mi cuerpo.

Una noche llena de vacío... el comportamiento de Candy ha cambiado y se comporta de manera extraña.

Llueve con sol... quiero que llueva más y más para lavar estas lágrimas y poder ahogar mi llanto .

Esta enfermedad indeseable ha empezado a devorar mi cuerpo y también a devorar nuestro futuro juntos...

Tengo que decírselo, pero sé que sufrirá...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo estabas soportando todo en tus hombros?

Terry...

No, Candy... ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿4 años de matrimonio, no significan nada para ti?

Terry... yo podría derretirme en tu pecho... podría perderme por ti... sólo porque se trata de ti.

Fue entonces que todo comenzó. Enfrentarte a lo desconocido es lo más terrible que hay. Es un miedo puro... lo que estamos experimentando... Sin embargo, este sentimiento empezó a mezclarse con todo lo demás.

Candy, esta descansando. Sus tratamientos son muy agotadores para ambos... Recuerdo cuando me lo dijo...

No, Candy... ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿4 años de matrimonio, no significan nada para ti?

Terry... ¿cómo le dices al hombre que amas, que vas a morir?

Las pupilas de los ojos húmedos de Candy de acuerdo con la frase, lo decía todo...

Salí a caminar para despejarme... Ahora que lo pienso. Yo no sabía nada. No quise entender nada, ni la determinación ni el sufrimiento de Candy y tampoco el sabor de este miedo.

Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes... tal vez...

Debía sospechar algo, pero aún sí hubiese sospechado, no habría adivinado de qué se trataba...

Candy esta comenzando a olvidar... esta perdiendo todos sus recuerdos...

La verdad es que no quiero que ella se olvide por completo de mí...

Ha paso un año y Candy esta empeorando. Olvida hasta lo que sucede hace unos minutos.

Candy, ya regrese...

¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?

"Algunos doctores me dijeron que debería internarla, pero aún así no quise. Al menos quería tener la esperanza de que ella recuperara algunos de sus recuerdos... y también que me recordará, pero todo fui inútil... hasta ese día de lluvia...

Salí de compras con ella, en aquel entonces se encontraba en una situación crítica. Yo no podía llevar una vida normal a causa de los síntomas. Tenía que vigilarla, no sabía qué podía hacer si la descuidaba aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos. Así que la llevé conmigo... Mi preocupación por Candy era tan grande, que no había dormido bien... iba un poco distraído. Un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarnos... a unos segundos del accidente... Candy me empujó, recibiendo directamente el impacto" (Fragmento tomado de Chobits y escena del auto tomada de la película "Juegos Sexuales")

No me arrepiento por lo que hice en esos momentos, Terry prometió que no moriría antes que yo... para Terry morir después de tus seres queridos es el mejor regalo que les puedes dar... por eso lo hice, yo no quería que Terry no cumpliera sus promesas...

Pero en ese instante no pensé en sus promesa... tenía miedo, más que de mí, tenía miedo de que Terry saliera herido...

Terry corrió a mí para tenerme en sus brazos... yo estaba muy lastimada. Aún así decidí sonreír y decirle algunas cosas por última vez...

Terry...

¿Por qué lo hiciste, Candy?

Perdóname... yo sólo fui un estorbo hasta el final, desde el momento en que me enamoré de ti... no te preocupes... ¿Sabes porqué las personas nacen desnudas?

No, pero no te esfuerces...

Tal vez fue culpa de la lluvia constante. Creo que las lágrimas fluirán interminablemente de los ojos de Terry...

Porque deben regresar a Dios de la misma forma para que nos dé nueva vida... pero una parte de mí se queda en tu corazón... Sé que me amas y puede que esto sea egoísta, pero me llevo estas lágrimas y tu alma conmigo...

Quería decirle que lo amaría por siempre... Eso quería decir ¿por qué las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y nunca pudieron salir?

¿Por qué Dios?

¿¡Estas tratando de llevarte a quien amo!?

Cuando la abrace no pude oír su corazón.

¡No debo quedarme callado!

Quisiera poder decir algo bonito en este momento. No quiero que todo termine con un "adiós" Lo que sea... tan sólo... cualquier palabra esta bien. Sólo quiero decir lo que realmente siento quiero decir que... te amo. Quiero que lo sepas.

Te amo, Candy...

Y yo a ti, Terry

Nos abrazamos como si fuera la primera vez. Pensamos en todos los por qué y me abrazó con toda su fuerza. Se sentía débil, se sentía como si fuera a romperse de pronto. Poco a poco su esencia lleno mi nariz y mi corazón empezó a palpitar.

Empezó a llover otra vez. Lo que quedaba de la lluvia en el cielo del atardecer se parecía a sus ojos en llanto, y compartí su frágil belleza.... En esos momentos sus ojos esmeralda proyectaban una visión... tal vez reflejaba el cruel futuro que llegaría en sólo unos segundos... Candy murió...

Han paso 3 meses desde la muerte de Candy... Tenía que contar esta historia... todo... De mi Candy... el amor... el cariño. No es una historia cualquiera...

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

¿Por qué tuve que amarte tanto?

Aquella vez dentro de Terry no había nada... solamente su tristeza...

Terry siguió su trabajo como el mejor actor de su tiempo, pero nadie veía vida en sus ojos. El último sentimiento que reflejaron fue un verdadero desconsuelo cuando ella murió.

Siempre tenía una cara de que ya no le quedaba nada que perder...

Al final ninguno de los dos pudo vencer sus debilidades... y tampoco al destino...

Doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete  
ima wa sugisatta toki ni toi kakete  
nagasugita yuru ni tobi dachi wo yume mita  
ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoko wo dakishimete  
* nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite  
dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love  
Loneliness, your silent whisper  
fills a river of tears through the night  
memory, you never let me cry  
and you, you never said goodbye  
Sometimes our tears blinded the love  
we lost out dreams along the way  
but i never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates  
never thought you'd leave me alone  
Time through the rain has set me free  
sands of time will keep your memory  
love everlasting fades away  
alive within your beatless heart  
Dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love  
Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai kanashimi wo aoi-bara ni kaete  
dry your tears with love  
dry your tears with love  
* repeat  
Dry your tears with love  
If you could have told me everything  
you would have found what love is  
if you could have told me what was on your mind  
i would have shown you the way  
someday i'm gonna be older than you  
i've never thought beyond that time  
i've never imagined the pictures of that life  
for now i will try to live for you and for me  
i will try to live with love, with dreams  
and forever with tears

Tears X-JAPAN

Espacio para charlar:

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este mini fic. Bueno, creo que por el título esperaban más, lamento decepcionarlas. Pero así son los sentimientos de una mujer, (Anabell comparto tu teoría de que en la vida de toda mujer siempre hay 3 amores, a veces) en el primer amor son tiernos e inocentes, en el segundo apasionados e intensos, en el tercero maduros y eternos. Tal vez no sean 3 hombres diferentes, tal vez sea el mismo, pero tus sentimientos van transformándose.

No me gustan mucho los finales felices (no me malentiendan) porque yo no creo en ellos. Soy de las personas que sólo cree en los momentos felices y esos los construimos nosotros viviendo intensamente y nunca arrepintiéndonos de nada.

De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco los breves minutos que pasaron leyendo este mini fic.

Sandra, tú fuiste mi primera lectora. Muchas gracias. Tu fic me gusto, espero que lo termines. Gracias por tu amistad.

Beatriz, niña espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Te deseo lo mejor en la escuela. Ánimo. Ojalá sigamos siendo amigas.

Mirzam, gracias por leer el mini fic y por tus palabras de aliento. Espero que no te hayas desilusionado.

DAGA'S, su fic me encanta y fue un verdadero placer para mí recibir un comentario de su parte. Sigan adelante con esa maravillosa idea.

Alekxadra, gracias por preocuparte y por leerme.

Jenny, me agrada platicar contigo. Eres una persona muy especial y simpática.

Lulú, tu fic me encanto y conocerte fue lindo. Gracias.

Diana, sí estas un poco loquita, pero ¿quién no? gracias por tomar en cuenta este minific.

De nuevo Anabell, este mini fic esta dedicado muy especialmente par ti, amiga. Gracias por tu amistad, por leer mi vida, por tenerme confianza, por ser tú. Sigue adelante.

Cambie un poco el final para decirte algo más especial con respecto a lo que estas viviendo en este momento. En verdad lo siento, te mando un fuerte abrazo y recuerda que tienes todo mi apoyo. Yo no sé cómo reaccionaría ante una situación similar. Amo a mi hermano, Dorian, y a mis padres (a pesar de todo) y sé que también sufriría por Esmeralda y Alexis, mis mejores amigos y, por supuesto, por Noé. Yo no soy fuerte y quizá si me dejaría vencer por el dolor. Ánimo, niña.

Gracias por todo niñas lindas...

Ceshire…


End file.
